


Things There Might Be Pictures Of

by andyouknowitis



Series: Things There Might Be Pictures Of [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All The Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Much Married, Styles-Tomlinsons, dads being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyouknowitis/pseuds/andyouknowitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Introduction.</p><p>If you re unable to view the images here you can see the Series Introduction on tumblr <a href="http://andyouknowitis.tumblr.com/post/159127231732/welcome-to-things-there-might-be-pictures-of-let/">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things There Might Be Pictures Of

Welcome to _Things There Might be Pictures Of._

 

Let me take you on a journey from 2023 to 2042, in which you’ll learn how one George Styles-Tomlinson gets from here…

To here…

And all about the home of love & laughter he was raised in...

There will be none of this kind of thing…

Because honestly these two aren’t embarrassing parents at all...

And George never learned from the best how to be an embarrassing child either…

There are absolutely no pictures anywhere of any of these things. 

But there are words.

So come with me & take a look at some snapshots of a life or two, and see what a little bit of time can tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by & I hope you enjoy all that's to come in this series.
> 
> Comments, kudos, concrit & gifts related to llamas are welcome ;)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [andyouknowitis](http://andyouknowitis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
